


У источников

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Reform Vulcan, Psychological Drama, Sexual Slavery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Человек оказался на чужой планете. Там его поймали и продали.</p>
            </blockquote>





	У источников

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beside the wells](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/115894) by UKJess. 



> Бета: Ingirid.  
> Переведено на мини-фест "Федерация!" для сообщества All Star Trek.  
> Эта история была опубликована почти 20 лет назад и даже удостоилась фандомных наград. Я рада, что теперь она доступна и русскоязычным читателям, потому что она драматизирует то, что мы, в своем шипперстве, привыкли романтизировать. И кстати, я за альтернативный конец.

Я купил его в лагере для пленных в Й'Йан. Я каждый год покупал раба, чтобы тот согревал мою постель, пока весенние бури вздымают пустынные пески, подобно волнам, и караваны встают лагерем, чтобы переждать их.  
  
Из года в год мы останавливались у источников, обменивались товаром и историями, и каждый раз я покупал раба – женщину или юношу, - с которым делил палатку, а перед отъездом продавал его дороже, чем купил. Я всегда был и остаюсь добрым хозяином, с ними хорошо обращались.  
  
Слухи о чужеземцах дошли до нас даже в наших дальних странствиях, но мы сочли их просто сказками, раздутыми однообразием жизни в песках, где каждый день похож на предыдущий, а истина теряется за потребностью в новизне.  
  
Истории гласили, что они пришли с Севера, где никто из нас не был. Что они были ничтожными и слабыми, и никто не знал их языка; варвары из какого-то горного племени, затерявшегося в бесконечном море песка. Как мужчины без клана, они считались собственностью первого, кто их увидел. Их схватили и по окончанию бурь намеревались отвести в город, чтобы продать любому, кто имеет пристрастие ко всему необычному и новому.  
  
Этот пленник прибыл несколько недель спустя, должно быть, в поисках соплеменников, и был также схвачен. На следующий день после того, как мы разбили лагерь, я наведался к клеткам – там я впервые увидел его и возжелал.   
  
Первыми я заметил его глаза – не только их цвет, похожий на блеск драгоценных камней, но ярость в них, жаркую и неудержимую. Сам я не испытывал подобного уже многие годы и, ощутив укол зависти, подумал, что, должно быть, испытаю ее снова наряду с другими, давно потерянными для меня чувствами.  
  
И я купил его. Годы спустя я осознал, что заплатил за него дорогую цену, которую не измерить монетами.  
  
Он был ранен: вывих ступни, что заметно снизило цену и что, как я убедил себя, уже тогда подозревая, что лгу самому себе, приведет к солидному барышу, когда я продам его впоследствии. Его принесли в мою палатку, где Темек, служивший мне с тех пор, как отец купил его ребенком, искупал его и позаботился о травме.   
  
Я думал, что купил мальчишку, пока не увидел его обнаженным после ванны: завитки вокруг члена, принадлежавшего вполне зрелому мужчине, были, скорее, бронзовыми, нежели по-юношески золотистыми. Также я отметил, что он красив под своими лохмотьями и слоем пыли. Его волосы были коротко стрижены и имели тот глубокий палевый оттенок, что давал отблеск свечи или костра; они открывали маленькие закругленные раковины ушей, которые должны были казаться уродливыми, однако не казались. Его кожа была темнее там, где ее касалось солнце, и белой – там, где нет, гладкая, почти безволосая. Тело не носило практически никаких отметин, но не так, как тела никудышных мальчишек, которых держал мой кузен Ла’рак - те стали гладкими от жизни в праздности и лености, его же было упругим, чистым и привычным к работе.  
  
Он наблюдал за тем, как я рассматриваю его, видел мое желание, мои намерения – и ненавидел меня. Он все еще верил, что может выбирать, словно я не купил его выбор вместе с его телом. Я знаю, что он раздумывал о побеге, но, стоило мне опустить ему на плечо ладонь, он распознал захват, несущий паралич или смерть. Не став затевать бессмысленную борьбу, в которой, как он знал, ему не выйти победителем, он позволил мне отнести себя в постель.  
  
Я пытался быть нежным, ведь я не из тех, кто находит удовольствие в чужой боли, но я уже много месяцев спал один и потому, несмотря на всю мою осторожность, наверняка причинил ему боль. Он не издал ни звука, даже не дернулся, но утром я видел кровь на его губах, которые он прикусывал, чтобы сдержать крики.  
  
Той ночью, пока я лежал, притворяясь спящим, он медленно проковылял туда, где веревки удерживали створки палатки вместе, не давая распахнуться от ветра. Я смотрел, как он развязал их и бросил взгляд на клубящийся песок, после чего завязал обратно. Пусть в этой клетке и не было решеток, она была не менее прочна. Я думал, он вернется ко мне в постель, но нет, он предпочел улечься на пол, завернувшись в шкуры, которые, должно быть, натирали ему кожу.  
  
На следующий день погонщик скота пришел ко мне в палатку, чтобы надеть на него ошейник. Я думал заслужить хотя бы улыбку, ведь он был красив, а такие зачастую тщеславны, и купил для него симпатичную вещицу, что должна была сверкать медной позолотой вокруг его шеи, стройной, но крепкой. Несмотря на подарок, воздух в палатке, казалось, искрился от гнева, пока Мафрас выполнял свою работу. Руки раба были сжаты в кулаки, а глаза удерживали мой взгляд, заявляя право противостоять моей воле.  
  
Само собой, это не имело значения, и все было сделано согласно моему приказу.  
  
Я думал, он из диких. Однажды, когда я был еще мальчишкой, отец взял меня в горы на охоту, где мы обнаружили группу оборванцев, изголодавшихся по пище и порядку. Через полгода, уверенной, но мягкой рукой мы подготовили их к стезе рабов.  
  
Так же я пытался сломить и его, но безуспешно.  
  
Поначалу это было сродни игре, я все искал в нем отклика, подобного тем, что видел много раз до этого: робость, переходящую в желание служить, - но так и не получил его. Он лежал в моих объятьях, не отзываясь на ласки, просто принимая то, чего не мог избежать. Он никогда ничего не предлагал и не начинал сам, как делали другие до него. Никогда не отвечал мне тем же, чем дарил его я. Никогда не приходил ко мне первый.  
  
Я часто размышлял, почему он ни разу не вынудил меня применить вулканский захват, погрузив его в беспамятство. Но позже понял, что он из тех, кто должен знать наверняка, кто предпочитает правду, чего бы это ему ни стоило. Глупая благородная отвага, что заставляла меня ценить его еще больше, как другие гордятся чистокровными лошадьми или гордыми ястребами.  
  
Позднее, я знаю, я дарил ему наслаждение, ведь тело не лжет, а я был искусен и хотел помириться с ним, но все удовольствие, что я ему доставил, было взято насильно. Время от времени я мог удовлетворить плоть - ту, что пульсирует и кровоточит, и слепа в своем наслаждении. Но более тонких удовольствий он гнушался, умышленно подавляя отклик тела. Он был мужчиной, буквально источавшим чувственность, но все, чего я смог от него добиться, было лишь тенью подлинной отзывчивости, которой безразличен источник наслаждения. Горькая правда была проста: любой мог добиться от него того же, мало кто не преуспел бы хотя бы в этом.  
  
Я взял все, что мог, но ни на йоту больше.  
  
Вскоре это перестало быть игрой. Я задался целью добиться страсти в ответ на собственную страсть, любви - в ответ на любовь. Я так и не сумел. Все мои нежные ласки, все искусство любви, которым я овладел, посещая городские дома, и изливал на него, как другие изливали на меня, были для него меньше, чем ничто. И каждую ночь я видел его стоящим у входа в палатку: он смотрел на звезды, словно готовясь к побегу, и я решил, что закую его в кандалы, лишь только стихнут ветра.   
  
Зачем я продолжал упорствовать?  
  
Невозможно объяснить ход мысли безумца тому, кто находится в здравом уме. Как с каждым днем во мне росла потребность обладать им - не только его телом (прохладным, сладостным и мужским), но куда большим - тем, что составляло самую его суть, сдержанную и неприкосновенную, тем, что видело и знало, и ненавидело то, что видело. Нет таких слов, чтобы описать, что я чувствовал; понять меня смог бы лишь тот, в ком жило (или жило и умерло) такое же безумие. Поэтому я выражаюсь метафорами, кои не отражают и части того, что я чувствовал и знал.  
  
Вот так.  
  
По окончании путешествия я всегда совершал омовения в пруду под домом отца, воды в котором были спокойны, прохладны и зелены. Скинув с себя походные одежды, я заходил в них, чувствуя, как они поднимаются и вбирают меня в себя, чтобы сомкнуться над головой, утоляя мою жажду через каждую открытую пору. Так же было и с ним: его тело услаждало каждое из моих чувств, каждый дюйм моей кожи.  
  
Я любил лежать на его спине, ощущая его мерное дыхание, благословенную влажность кожи и то пульсирующее местечко, сжимавшее меня глубоко внутри. Стоило мне закрыть глаза и отключить разум, как я мог представить, что мы двое любовников, наслаждающихся объятиями друг друга. И если я продолжал держать глаза закрытыми, то не видел его лица: ни боли, ни нарочитой безжизненности - глухой и неприкрытой стены, которой он отгораживался от меня.  
  
Однажды я лежал на спине, разбитый и истомленный, и сердце колотилось у меня в груди как безумное. Тогда я снова увидел эту равнодушную маску на его лице - и во мне закипела злость. В ярости я поклялся, что на рассвете же продам его любому, кто пожелает.  
  
В ответ он только окинул меня взглядом, а потом скинул шкуры и выбрался из кровати, ежась от ощущения прохлады на коже. Так, стоя в отблесках светильника, он раскинул руки в стороны и, обернувшись, продемонстрировал себя, показав, что прекрасно знает, почему я никогда его не продам.  
  
Я пытался держаться в стороне, понимая, что скажут, мол, посмотрите, как одержим полукровка купленной им игрушкой, и у меня за спиной снова пойдут старые слухи, ведь никто не посмеет сказать мне в лицо, что я рожден не женой отца, а рабыней, захваченной им на войне.  
  
Однако, хоть никто и не смел сказать мне это в лицо, кто-то не поленился просветить ту, что должна была стать моей женой. Тогда она бросила мне вызов, и я сразился с ее чемпионом, убил его и взял то, что причиталось мне, а после вышвырнул ее, оставив на откуп тем, кто снизошел бы до нее.  
  
И хотя во всей этой истории я был пострадавшей стороной, все те, кто звали себя моими друзьями и даже родней, покинули меня, словно говоря: "Долго же мы ждали, когда нечистая кровь себя проявит". Сначала я пытался вернуть их расположение, но вскоре понял: что бы я ни делал, этого никогда не будет достаточно. Меня охватила ярость, а потом отпустила, и я продолжал свой путь в одиночестве.  
  
Так что в лагере, не желая порочить имя своего отца, я занимался торговлей и устраивал пиры, хорошо играя свою роль, но стоило опуститься ночи, как я спешил в палатку, возвращаясь к источнику своей жажды, которую его приятно прохладное, неуступчивое тело никогда не могло утолить до конца.  
  
Пока я был занят ежедневной рутиной торговли и управления, он разговаривал в палатке с Темеком, постепенно овладевая нашим языком. Начал он с рисунков на песке, но уже скоро перешел к простым словам. Темек ему нравился, и он любил помогать тому в работе, в обмен на это позволяя заботиться о своей ноге.  
  
Меня выводило из себя то, как легко они нашли общий язык, стали друзьями, тогда как мы с ним были не более чем пленник и его страж. Была ли то любовь или алчность, а может, и то и другое сразу? Не могу сказать. Знаю лишь, что хотел все, чем он был: изгибы его тела, мягкий свод плеча, где оно переходит в руку; то, как свет ночника золотил его кожу; то, как он держал голову - прямо и слегка настороженно; то, как он, казалось, никогда не смотрел, но всегда видел.  
  
Я хотел залезть ему под кожу, завернуться в него и носить на себе, подобно мантии; завладеть всем его существом, пометив его как завоеванную территорию – мои земли, мое место, только мое.  
  
Однажды я попытался проникнуть в его разум, ведь те, кто продали мне его, утверждали, что разумы подобных ему слабы. Они солгали. Его сознание вцепилось в мое собственное с чистой, необузданной силой, не желая отпускать, - я чуть не задохнулся в его хватке. Он бы уничтожил нас обоих, подобно утопающим, что, цепляясь за своих спасителей, тянут их на дно. Мне потребовались все мои силы, чтобы вырваться, и после этого я оставил его разум в покое. Я понимал: что бы я ни взял у него силой, я остался бы лишь с пустой оболочкой в руках, с бледной тенью того, чего я желал на самом деле.  
  
Я разрешил ему перемещаться по лагерю: бури продолжали бушевать, и он не мог сбежать. Я знал, что он не раз навещал лагерь пленных, в которых по-прежнему держали его сородичей. Как-то кто-то подслушал и поведал мне, что, когда он пришел к ним, один из них выкрикнул: "К’м’ндир!", но когда я назвал его так, он лишь рассмеялся. То был невеселый смех, свидетельствовавший о тайнах, которыми он владел и не желал делиться.  
  
Он никогда не улыбался мне - только детям, отпрыскам хозяина источников. Он виделся с ними в палатках, в которых держали животных, и угощал сладостями, что брал у меня, а, освоив некоторые слова, начал рассказывать корявым языком истории о кораблях, что плывут среди звезд, о движущихся скалах и живущих любовью облаках. Однажды я видел, как они играли, используя пальцы и веревку. Когда ребенку, с которым он играл, удался какой-то небольшой трюк, тот просиял, и он улыбнулся ему в ответ. Эта улыбка способна была согреть любого и озарить длинные вечера в темной палатке.  
  
Дети делились с ним своими маленькими, красочными книжками - простенькими историями, и я видел, как он корпел над ними, пытаясь прочесть. Однажды я застал его с детской сказкой и одной из моих книг, раскрытой на коленях, и невольно улыбнулся, как улыбался, застав дочку своей сестры на отцовском месте в попытке воспроизвести внешнюю сторону взрослого искусства, внутреннюю суть которого она пока не могла постигнуть. И хотя представшая моим глазам картина напомнила мне о детстве, в моем смехе, как и в каждой моей мысли, крылось желание.  
  
Я пишу "желание", и все же это слово лишь призрак двигавшей мною жажды, что завладела разумом и плотью и никак не отпускала. Я жаждал его, как жаждут глотка воды в пустыне или тени в полуденной зной. Я нуждался в нем, как нуждаются в наркотиках или вине, и, подобно этим зависимостям, моя росла, питаясь самыми крохами, перерождаясь в отчаянную, унизительную потребность обладать им, всем им целиком, сделать его своим.  
  
Но он по-прежнему не любил меня! Я отдал бы ему все, что угодно. За одну лишь благодарность. За согласное, податливое тело. За благосклонность и ответное желание. Он мог жить в таком почете и довольстве, какие только мог иметь фаворит, но ничто из того, что я делал, не могло заставить его снизойти до моей страсти. Я владел им и в то же время был совершенно беспомощен перед потребностью обладать тем, что он скрывал от меня. Так кто был на самом деле хозяином, а кто – вещью?  
  
Я не умел донести до него, что он почитаем во много крат больше, чем любой из тех, кем я владел. Его ждала легкая жизнь - никаких работ в полях, только покой и достаток до конца дней. Не нужно метаться, терзаться раздумьями, к чему-то стремиться - я готов был взять на себя заботы обо всем, это стало бы моей обязанностью и предметом гордости.  
  
Одной ночью, когда мы лежали в постели (я, полный желания, и он, отстраненный и неподвижный), я еще раз попытался объяснить ему и, не сумев, воскликнул, разгневанный и отчаявшийся:  
  
\- А что бы сделал ты с тем, кто не отвечает ни благодарностью, ни любовью на щедро расточаемую благосклонность?  
  
Он повернулся ко мне, и я видел, что он пытается подобрать слова на нашем языке, чтобы выразить свою мысль. А потом он произнес:  
  
\- Я никогда не хотел владеть чужой жизнью. В моем мире нет хозяев и нет рабов. Каждый сам хозяин своей жизни, но одни идут впереди, а другие следуют за ними и всегда по собственной воле.  
  
Я засмеялся, а потом увидел гнев в его лице и снова разразился хохотом.  
  
\- Какая глупая мысль! Ведь всегда есть простые люди, которым нужна хозяйская забота и рука, держащая вожжи, чтобы они не сбились с пути. Мы для них как отцы, мы заботимся о них, защищая от войн и прочих бед, в обмен на их труд.  
  
\- Так это отеческая забота отняла у Темека жену и продала ее и их нерожденного ребенка?  
  
\- Темек не был женат на той девчонке, у него не было моего позволения взять себе жену, - наши взгляды встретились, он молчал, и собственные слова вдруг показались мне необычайно пустыми, поэтому я добавил: - Не тревожься об этом. Их память коротка, а чувства неглубоки, - подразумевая, что то, что стало бы для подобных мне тяжелым ударом, для них было лишь мимолетной печалью, легко забытой за текучкой дней.  
  
Но он возразил:  
  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? И даже спроси ты их, кто бы ответил?  
  
И в тот момент я, наконец, осознал, что он никогда не будет доволен жизнью, что я ему уготовил. Он считал себя свободным и так будет всегда; он всегда будет стремиться к этому навечно потерянному для него состоянию. И в этом я усмотрел свой последний шанс вырвать у него то, что он не хотел отдать добровольно.  
  
Я прошептал:  
  
\- Будь со мной ласков, и, возможно, я дам тебе свободу.  
  
То была ложь, и сейчас я знаю, что, должно быть, он понимал это. Но тогда мне казалось, я нашел ключ, что, наконец, отопрет дверь к его взаимности, потому как вдруг его такое желанное тело словно ожило - и мое несчастное сердце зашлось в бешеном стуке. Он обнял меня и проник языком мне в рот. И ох, его губы были сладки, как засахаренный фрукт; он был живительной влагой, тогда как я – сушью, подобно летним ветрам в вулканских горах, – и я пил его. Давным-давно, когда я был юн, я подхватил в болотах горячку, и те, кто ухаживал за мной, оборачивали мою охваченную жаром плоть смоченным в воде шелком, дарившим райские ощущения и сковывавшим мои движения.  
  
Я думал, он робок от невинности, но я ошибался: или я, или кто-то до меня прекрасно обучил его, и я был податливой глиной в его руках - его прохладных, настойчивых, умелых руках, что лишали воли, вылепливая из меня того, кого я едва узнавал. Кожа моя горела под его прикосновеньями, дыханье опаляло пустынным ветром; губы его ледяным тавром клеймили мою плоть, оставляя раны, невидимые, но глубокие.  
  
Жестоко нежный, он с нежной жестокостью брал меня в рот, даря мне все, о чем я молил, все, чего страстно желал с момента нашей первой встречи, но его мягкие, невесомые прикосновения были сущей пыткой, и бесконечное время спустя я, не в силах более сдерживаться, услышал собственные мольбы о большем. Он не был добр, но его бессердечие доставляло мне неведомое прежде наслаждение. Нанизанный на его пальцы, с глубоко заглоченным членом, я выгнулся и начал извиваться, и изливался, изливался, изливался - а он все еще не закончил со мной.  
  
Перевернув меня на живот, он вошел – на сухую – и удовольствие, подобно зазубренному ножу, сдирало с меня все до самых костей, оставляя содрогаться в темноте, страшась собственных желаний и жаждая того, чего страшусь. Это было ужасно и потрясающе, и моя, столь явно превосходящая его сила, как будто оставила меня, ускользая, словно ветер сквозь раскрытую ладонь, незаметно и без сожалений, пока, утомленный экстатически блаженной болью, я пытался бороться со сном – и проиграл.  
  
Той же ночью бури стихли, а наутро он исчез вместе со своими соплеменниками и Темеком.  
  
За ними была отправлена погоня, но сам я остался. Я знал, хоть и не понимал откуда, что их не найдут – так оно и случилось. Я не чувствовал ни злости, ни даже боли, должно быть, понимая, что лишь такой исход, либо сама смерть, были возможны для нас. Он либо ушел бы, либо умер, ничто иное не устроило бы такого, как он.   
  
Поначалу я убеждал себя, что та ночь была даром, последним «прощай» любовника, но в глубине души я знал: то была пощечина, призванная сказать мне: «Вот чем мы могли бы стать – не будь ты тем, кто ты есть».  
  
Мне не нужны были слова, но в книге, внутри на обложке, я нашел и их: «Ты не мог подарить мне свободу, как не мог и лишить меня ее». И под ними: «Помни, я не дал тебе ни любви, ни благодарности, ни прощения, ни своего имени».  
  
То не были слова жалкого дикаря, царапающего безграмотные оскорбления на стене. Написанные моим собственным почерком – ведь он не видел иного, - перенятым им за этот небольшой промежуток времени, они выдавали в нем острый и гибкий ум путешественника и ученого. Того, кто знал меня достаточно хорошо, чтобы подобрать именно те слова, что глубоко ранят меня.  
  
Я звал его по-всякому – и каждый раз ошибался. Я, который не был ни глупцом, ни слепцом, видел в нем лишь раба – но не мужа. Познав его тело, я так и не узнал его разума.  
  
Как часто я совершал подобную ошибку в отношении тех, кого считал своей собственностью? Под его словами находилась приписка: «Я звал тебя Маленьким Отцом, но я лгал», а под ней стояло имя Темека. Я даже не знал, что он умеет писать.  
  
Многие годы я думал, что мой стыд происходит из понимания, что тот, кого я силой уложил в свою постель, был равен мне во всем. Я говорил себе, что он не был рожден рабом, что прежде он был свободен, и это не свидетельствует ни о чем. Не свидетельствует о том, что остальные, кем я владел, были подобны ему.  
  
Однако я поддался прихоти и купил дочь Темека, маленькую девчушку, унаследовавшую от отца нос и брови. Ее мать была мертва. Я подарил девочке свободу и устроил ее в семью, где жена хорошо разбиралась в корнях и травах, но не имела ребенка, чтобы обучить этому женскому искусству. Думаю, она была счастлива.  
  
Я пытался жить, как прежде, но семя мысли, однажды пустившее корни, сложно выкорчевать, и много лет спустя я уже не мог не замечать того, чего не понимал прежде. Усилия, которые порой приходилось прилагать, чтобы добиться подчинения, ненависть в опущенных долу глазах, боль разлуки и любви, когда выгодная сделка в любой день могла разрушить семью.  
  
Сейчас я уже стар, и дети моих детей ведут караваны, делая остановку у источников, как когда-то я сам. Они больше не торгуют живой плотью, а те, кто работает на меня, делают это за деньги или землю. Будучи еще молод, я редко вспоминал о нем, но сейчас я все чаще задерживаюсь подле костра, и события давно минувших дней куда ярче в моей памяти, чем день вчерашний.  
  
Долгие годы я задавался вопросом, помнит ли он меня, и надеялся, что да.  
  
Но я старше сейчас и мудрее и молюсь, чтобы он все забыл.  
  
  
  
_The End_  
  


 

  
  
Альтернативное, не К/С-ное окончание:  
  
... Но я старше сейчас и мудрее и молюсь, чтобы он никогда не вспоминал имя Сурака, сына Сепека, сына Старна.


End file.
